


Mei's Mass

by x22



Series: Overwatch Chub Fiction [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby, Eating, Fluff, Gen, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Wholesome, big belly, stuck, weight conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x22/pseuds/x22
Summary: While the other Overwatch members celebrate Christmas in their own ways, Mei heads out on a mission to a remote research station. However, she hasn't yet realized that her stay at Gibraltar has already had its effects on her.





	1. Stuck

Mei-Ling peered out of the little lander craft and let out a happy gasp. Through the tiny viewport were endless fields of snow and ice, broken up by looming mesas. Between them lay the imposing domes of an encroaching glacier. A frozen hell, seemingly devoid of life. Mei couldn’t help but smile.

“It looks so nice and cool…” the climatologist remarked. The lander’s heating system could not cope with the extreme temperature outside, already bringing its interior down towards single digits temperature. A far cry from this summer Mei spent at balmy Gibraltar.

With a grunt, Mei maneuvered her chunky body around the tiny space to crawl over to the opposite viewport. The lander was stuffed to the brim with supplies and equipment, leaving precious little room to move.

Finding an equipment cabinet unwilling to let her rear squeeze past, Mei groaned and craned her neck. Outside she saw her destination: Ecopoint Baranov. Only the peninsula’s harsh winds had kept the compact structures from being completely covered in snow and ice.

“Miss Oxton did a great job, don’t you think?” There was an electronic hum as Mei’s drone companion whirred overhead to give its inscrutable reply.

The facility’s landing pad was completely frozen over and as expected they couldn’t risk a landing. However, Tracer had managed to drop the specialized lander within searchlight distance of the outpost.

“Oh shush, a short walk will do us both some good,” Mei admonished Snowball while trying to extricate herself from the viewport.

Snowball darted around the cramped cabin, observing its owner’s substantial backside bounce and heave from different angles. Each push and pull seemed to stretch Mei’s blue leggings further and further beyond their breaking point. Somehow the seams managed to survive, even as the scientist’s behind bulged and billowed underneath the beleaguered fabric.

Finally, with a heroic wriggle, the poor climatologist tumbled backwards and into the lander’s seat. Recovering quickly, she leaned forward to retrieve her cold-weather gear from under it. A hint of confusion passed across her face as she struggled to reach the pack, but vanished quickly once she got her hands on it.

"I know! Let's make snowmen!" Mei suggested enthusiastically as she put on her hefty boots. Snowball retorted with a stern beep. "Yes I know we're here to study the permafrost."

Grinning eyes appeared on Snowball's faceplate as it hovered into its owner's field of view.

"You're the last person to tell anyone to be more serious," Mei chided the drone, huffing as she slipped an arm into her thick jacket. "Anyways, Miss Oxton will be celebrating Christmas with her girlfriend, so there's plenty of time before she comes to pick us up again."

Snowball did a quick loop, emitting a series of high-pitched boops.

"Ehe... I think they're pretty cute together too..." Mei blushed, lowering her voice as she rather clumsily figured out the other sleeve.

The drone observed its owner silently for a moment. Mei tugged at her jacket's front, brow furrowing gradually as she looked down at it. "Unnh..." she grumbled as it became clear that she was failing in her task to close it up.

Letting go of the edges, the jacket parted to reveal a big, round boulder lying in Mei's lap. She gave her nascent gut a tentative prod, as if to confirm that it was real. She had never been exactly slender, but this was an entirely new and unfamiliar development.

Tugging at her tank-top – but still failing to cover all of her belly with it – a small voice reminded Mei that she shouldn't be _too_ surprised. She had appreciated the company at Watchpoint Gibraltar, but it was company that always brought over an extra helping of cheesecake and chicken wings. The other girls really liked to bond over food and Mei had been too appreciative to protest.

Tracer would jump at any excuse to have a snack and routinely roped in Mei to be her alibi. And it seemed that Brigitte was always stopping by to check up on the machinery in her lab. Mei wasn't entirely sure what the Swede actually did, but she never failed to bring enough treats for a whole day of idle snacking. And idle her days were, for the summer was far too warm to run about.

All this sitting around eating had obviously had its effects and Mei finally had to face the results. She conveniently left out the many tubs of ice cream she had gone through on her own volition to cool herself down while at Gibraltar – and how it factored into the doughy evidence before her eyes.

"I guess I've put on a bit of winter weight..." The obvious understatement earned her a sarcastic whirr from Snowball. She let her jacket hang open around the soft flab draping itself over her chunky thighs and glanced outside again.

"It's no use snowball. Without the cold suit we can't make it over to the base," Mei sighed and slumped in her seat. Her malleable midsection poured even further down her thighs. "We'll just have to wait for the temperature to rise a bit once the polar night is over..." She glanced up at the display in front of her, looking even more dejected: "...in 12 days..."

 


	2. Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranded in the Arctic, Mei takes stock of her situation... and the lander pod's stocks.

Mei slipped even further down in her seat, to the point where the quivering mountain of her belly started to rise over her ample bosom before her eyes. It was as if the malleable flab was taunting her, taunting her with how she couldn't squeeze all of it into her cold suit.

She considered sending an emergency signal, but couldn't bear to tear Lena away from her girlfriend just because her clothes were too small. In fact, the pilot hadn't been able to shut up about all the different dishes Emily was cooking for her. It was clear she had been looking forward to their meeting for a long time.

Thanks to Tracer, Mei's thoughts quickly strayed to food. But not just because of the lavish descriptions the bloated Brit had treated her to... "The temperature is still dropping," she observed. In order to ration the lander's fuel so it would last until the scheduled extraction, its reactor could not provide enough heat to completely stave off the Arctic winter outside. However, the fuel cell wasn't the only source of energy on-board...

"Let's see what Athena packed for us!" Mei declared brightly, her indomitable optimism quickly restored. As she rummaged through the supply packets, a rich aroma wafted through the small craft. Juicy roast, sauce-drenched turkey, greasy ribs – and all manner of Christmas cakes and cookies – all packed neatly in small, sealed containers.

"Wow! This will help our thermoregulation for sure!" Mei exclaimed. Unlike incurable gluttons like Brigitte and Tracer, she did not set upon the feast right away. Instead she neatly arranged the packets on a nearby crate. Dimming the lander's lights to conserve power, she finished her little table setting with a fusion lantern. Its soft glow didn't exactly mimic candlelight, but in the cramped lander craft the effect was comparably snug and cozy.

Mei bit into a slice of turkey, moaning softly as the rich herb sauce smothered her tongue. "Merry Christmas, Snowball!" she said with a lopsided smile and rubbed its domed head affectionately.

The food was a bit inefficient compared to the kind of rations Mei was used to on expeditions, but the taste made it a lot more appealing. It also satisfied a predilection for hearty fare she had started to develop at Gibraltar... all thanks to the two aforementioned gluttons.

Moving through the dishes in order, she nevertheless had to pause after a while, overwhelmed by all the meat and fat. "Phew... I don't want to be rude to Athena, but I could do with a salad or some light dim sum right now..."

Snowball whirred and wiggled next to the still-prodigious feast. "You're right, mashed potatoes are kind of like salad." With this reasoning egging her on, Mei continued to dig in heartily – ostensibly to give herself the energy needed to survive the cold. She just so happened to really enjoy the taste while she was at it...

Weak from meat overdose, Mei let the final little box of roast drop from her hand to join the rest of its empty brethren. Her mouth covered in gravy, a bit of sauce ran down the side of her cheek. She groaned mightily: "I don't get how Miss Lindholm can eat like this all time..." This was way more meat and lard and cream than Mei was used to.

The glutted scientist closed her eyes and rubbed the side of her belly. Somehow it didn't feel as soft and flabby as earlier – but also much bigger. In fact, as the warm sense of fullness spread through her, her whole body felt bigger. Feeling immensely satisfied – and just plain immense – she started to doze off.

A worried "wheep-wheep?" eventually brought Mei back to reality. "Uh? Oh my, I can't fall asleep like this." She might not be in immediate danger, but in Arctic conditions one always had to be careful.

Snowball made a sweep of the dinner table, such as it was, before dropping down to push a box of gingerbread cookies towards Mei. Much to her surprise, she could feel the box bump against her belly. It was so bloated it reached the crate in front of her.

Banishing this thought from her mind, Mei reached around to pick up the cookies. Settling back with a ponderous grunt, she studied the contents of the box in her hand. "You're right... I can't afford to leave this," she said, licking her lips. She still felt outrageously replete, bloated with greasy meat and fatty side dishes, but not exactly _physically_ at her limit.

Mei took a tentative bite out of a cookie and immediately grinned. She had a bit of a sweet tooth and the spice and sugar was just what she needed after that heavy meal. One cookie quickly became three and soon she was gobbling them up at a growing pace. Interspersed were snickerdoodles, marzipan, fudge, candy canes and more as the greedy scientist went through box after box.

"These designs are so cute," Mei giggled, studying the bright icing on the heart-shaped cookie she was holding. Her other hand had somehow ended up holding a sturdy container of eggnog, one she was now drinking from liberally. The cookie's cuteness did not spare it for long. Soon after making the observation, Mei tossed it into her mouth to join its comrades. "Let me see the other ones."

Snowball dutifully obliged, pushing along another box. Mei reached out to grab it, grunting as her hand stopped tantalizingly close to the treats. "Stop – _urp_ – fooling around..." she complained, making another failed attempt. Slumped in her seat, Mei's belly swelled to fill both her lap and her field of vision, effectively pinning her down. Bulging out on the sides it also put paid to any attempts to reach around it.

Seeing its mistress get increasingly annoyed with its perceived shenanigans, Snowball tweeted apologetically. When Mei didn't seem to take the hint, it made an exasperated spin before lowering its head and nudging her swollen gut: "Hweet-hweeet..."

"Ouf... careful..." Mei's hand abandoned its quest and was made to the rub the touched spot. Rather than sink several inches into bubbly blubber, her fingers brushed a taut orb covered with a plush layer of flab. She groaned as realization started to hit her.

"Mmmh... I kinda overdid it, huh..." The eggnog still found its way to her lips, however. "Oh well, it's Christmas only once a year, right?"

Satisfied with this defence, Mei made to sit up in her seat but quickly gave up. Instead she settled for lounging snugly around her overfed belly, enjoying the happy sensation that a full stomach gave her. Chuckling nervously at just how enormous she looked, the scientist shook her head: "Besides, it's not like I can eat this much every day or we'll run out of food. Right?"

Snowball made a non-committal sound and glanced to the side. Out of Mei's view, the open storage compartment was still stocked to the brim. The drone's faceplate lit up in a wary face as it observed: There was in fact enough left for plenty such feasts. And definitely 12 days worth...

 


	3. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve days is a long time to spend cooped up alone in a landing pod in the Arctic... with enough food to feed a whole squad.

Snowdrifts embracing its metallic hull, the landing pod sat lonely on the Arctic tundra. Inside, Mei lay across its one passenger seat. Her legs and upper body hung over the armrests, while her arms were sprawled all over as she snored lightly. The ill-fitting cold suit was now draped over her like a blanket against the chill of the lander craft's interior. It did little do hide the globular mountain rising up under it, pushed even further by her arched back to sit snugly between hefty bosom and thick thighs.

Around the sleeping scientist spread several anonymous containers, plastic film lids torn open to empty their delicious contents. For whatever reason, Athena had decided that this hearty holiday fare would serve Mei best on this mission. With little else to do but eat and wait out the polar night, the climatologist had gotten increasingly used to the rich food – and perhaps not a little fond of it.

As she kept eating, the heavy cuisine and the dropping temperatures made her slow and drowsy. She did fewer and fewer of the mundane tasks she would do to pass the time, which in turn left her with more time to eat and sleep. Rather than scrupulously conserve food, Mei's consumption only grew as she lost track of the days in the perpetual darkness and haze of gluttony. Each time she outdid herself would make her even less inclined to move around the somehow increasingly cramped craft. Her mind was entirely on simply surviving now, confident that she could manage to reach the nearby base once the polar night passed.

Muttering in her sleep, Mei smacked her lips. Moving around tentatively, they wrapped around a straw and she took a big sip from the eggnog wedged in her prodigious cleavage. Smiling happily, she drifted back to an even deeper slumber, content to sleep off the record-breaking feast filling up her swollen belly.

Mei's happy indolence was soon rudely interrupted by a loud banging on the lander's exterior. Thoroughly dazed and heavy with sleep and overindulgence, Mei just let out a whimper. For a moment she glanced around sluggishly before lethargy won out.

A split second later, her eyes went wide as the lander resounded with a mighty blow to its hatch. The magnetic door lock fizzled and sparked, overwhelmed by the sheer force. With a tortured groan, the hatch started to slowly open while its mechanical locking mechanism fought valiantly to keep it shut.

Mei tried to scramble to her feet, but her fat ass was wedged in tight in the chair. Finding herself wrapped around an overfilled belly didn't make the manoeuvre any easier. She gave up and started fumbling around the cabin. Her hands only found empty wrappers and even more food. All were hastily thrown aside, though the latter with the ever so slight measure of hesitation.

Finally Mei got her hands on her endothermic blaster and aimed it at the creaking door. "Who's there?" she demanded, voice high-pitched but firm.

The hatch tore off like a metallic orange peel to reveal a hulking shape looming in the narrow doorway. Azure eyes glowed in the furry creature's face as it leaned forward.

"Get away from me!" Mei yelled. The blaster in her hand hissed to life as it charged up. This gave the intruder pause and it held up its huge hands. Muffled by fabric, a voice called out:

"Don't be afraid, little one. I am not here to break you."

  
  


Huddling in a brightly coloured heat blanket, Mei finally dared to peek outside. As she had hoped, she was no longer in the intense chill of the polar night. Instead she found herself in a small locker room.

The hiss of a powered door made her body tense inside the blanket. The fur-clad brute had taken her out of the lander and brought her here – now they returned, perhaps to finish the job. Her blaster was nowhere to be found, so instead she gave the kidnapper a sour look when they came over to her.

Still wearing their thick cold weather uniform, the intruder had taken of their scarf to reveal a human nose and mouth. It did little to relieve Mei as the bright blue lenses on their goggles stared down at her.

"I did not mean to scare you, little one," the kidnapper grinned. A woman's voice, deep and jovial – and perhaps just a touch apologetic. She took off her goggles to reveal warm, friendly eyes – quite at odds with her imposing physique. "I hear distress call and I investigate."

"What distress call?" Mei blurted out. Her question was quickly answered by an apologetic whirr from beside her. "Snowbaaall! I never said I needed rescuing!"

Her would-be saviour seemed confused by Mei's conversation with her drone. Finished scolding it, the scientist gave the woman an apologetic look: "No, no, it's fine. Thank you for, uh..." Mei rubbed the side of her gut inside her blanket cocoon. "...saving me, miss...?"

"You can call me Zarya. Of Russian Defence Forces. At your service."

"Ah, I'm Mei-Ling. But you can call me 'Mei'." The scientist's brow furrowed: "Wait... isn't the closest military base miles away? How did you get here?"

Zarya shrugged: "Skiing is nice for some fresh air."

"Wow, that's amazing! And I see you managed to bring the facility back online?" Indeed, Mei could feel the warmth return to her chilled chub. Heaving herself to her feet, she didn't think twice about the emergency blanket slipping off her shoulders as she stood up.

"Ahh!" Going beet red with sudden realization, Mei grabbed onto the hem of her tank top and pulled with all her might. Despite her efforts, she couldn't even cover half of her stuffed belly as it bulged outward. All she accomplished was inadvertently revealing the poor bra trying desperately to contain her bountiful bosom. Pulled even tighter around her midsection, the shirt dug into taut rolls that cascaded over hefty lovehandles that outdid them all combined. Laid bare in their smooth softness, the lovehandles hung impressively over her tortured trousers, undoubtedly a lot more so than when she first arrived.

"Sorry, sorry..." Mei fretted upon seeing Zarya avert her eyes. Her hands moved frantically around her circumference to try and pull down her shirt – only to reveal more of her flabby body on the opposite side. She was mortified at upsetting and embarrassing her saviour in this way. "I've been eating a bit too much lately."

The big Russian towering over Mei winced at her discomfort. She raised a gloved hand as if unsure how to proceed. It was obvious she could not bear to see the poor scientist like this. "No, no. Is okay," she assured her, pausing when it became obvious her assurances fell on deaf ears. Getting desperate she, mouthed words as if trying to figure them out. Giving up, she blurted out: "Actually, uhm... you are... very cute. I just want to hug you like big Siberian bear!"

This did in fact make Mei stop. She looked up at Zarya and imagined those powerful arms wrapping around her. She let out a tiny squeak and stared at her feet as they shuffled around. Or at least she would have if her big bosom and even bigger belly hadn't been in the way, effectively filling her vision with quaggy acres of pale chub.

"Are you okay?" Zarya obviously didn't dare act on the impulse she had just confessed. Knowing she had scared the small scientist earlier, she kept her distance rather than risk making things worse.

A small smile spread on Mei's lips, eyes still downcast. She nodded, her belly jiggling slovenly with the motion. "Yes, thank you. I think I'm going to be alright."

 


End file.
